Scrabbled Eggs and Lots of Coffee
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: What would you do waiting to hear if the war was over what would you dream, pop on in and see how it ends for whom. With laughs and romance who knows maybe there’s a happy ending for all even Draco. DMGW pairing and more!
1. Chapter 1

Scrabbled Eggs and Lots of Coffee

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But I do love it!

Author's Notes: Hi guys! This is my first posted Harry Potter fic. I hope you like, chapter one is inspired by Aerosmith song 'Don't Want to Miss a Thing' but it's not a song fic. (I don't write those). Anyway this chapter is kind of like an epilogue come first, I know words don't describe the weirdness of it, but I promise if you stick with it you might like it.

Chapter 1

He was in love. He hadn't even spoken to her, known her more than a minute but there in his arms, oh so safe in his arm, he already knew. And, somewhere in the back of his mind he thought all men probably know this once in there life or should, but he only just knew it now he was totally deeply in love and die fighting he would for this love for the gods themselves couldn't separate him from her.

Every minute spent with her he loved her more…knew her better, things no one else would know. The way her pale blue eyes shined in the dim lighting the way her hand fit into his like no other would, how soft her cheek was against his older war worn one. How her smiled soften his very heart only to have her laugh bring it back a hundred times stronger.

Oh how could god be so good to him, give him of all men such a gift. Slowly he swayed with her, her first dance; gently he kissed her, her first kiss. Yes, come hell or high water, teenage boys to college boys who think themselves men, he would fight this good fight, win this war, as well as he had won the last, to the end to have only left the best standing because that's what she deserved and nothing else would do.

Tiny lids closed to cover tiny eyes and there he watched her take her first taste of dreams in his arms. The only words to pull him from his thoughts were those of the angel who had blessed him with such a miracle and she spook only to name the moment that would always be burned into his soul, spoken softly spoken beautifully spoken simply, "Draco, you're a dad."

And, no words would move him more; no riches make him richer, no amount of time take this feeling as those three words echoed in his heart.

"You're a dad."

Author's Notes: I know it's short but tell me what you think! Please!


	2. It’s Been Awhile

Scrabbled Eggs and Lots of Coffee

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But I do love it!

Author's Notes: You guys are great thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like this one as much as the first, it explains a little more.

Chapter 2

It's Been Awhile

He sat up with a speed that made him dizzy, silver eyes pierced the veil of darkness held up by the room around him only to realize the room was his own. Draco Malfoy whipped the sweat from his brow using his other hand to fully bring himself into a comfortable sitting position careful not to wake the woman beside him only to have her wake.

And, before he could hide it…before the sadness could leave his eyes with a simple look he knew Ginny could feel the pain he now felt. The pain he was feeling knowing he wasn't holding the daughter he'd hoped to one day make with the woman who was beside him. He wasn't in a hospital room and the worst part of it all the war was still going on.

He turned away from her gentle touches and soft kisses silently asking her to leave.

"I didn't mean to pry," the red head whispered. Without knowing what else to do what else to say Virginia Weasley did the only thing she knew to do. Slowly she gathered her things and dressed.

He didn't stop her, he never did. She'd gotten used to it. Yeah it hurt who wouldn't hurt walking away from the one they love only to realize he just might not love you back. It hurt a little more every time.

'I must be a masochist,' she thought ideally. Sometimes it was hard to remember why she always went back but the tears in her eyes told her the answer…once in a while he would come once in a very long while he would follow…even beg, but she never liked it when he begged. Draco was a man after all and he deserved to have his pride to just like she herself did.

As she made her way back to her own tent in the rain and through the muddy terrene she smiled remembering he never once made her beg. Times were tough you couldn't expect a Romeo every time, at least not in real life

'Oh but Draco…Draco wasn't the next best thing…he was the best thing.'

Hurting from being away from home, hurting from lost friends and a life not yet fully lived he made it all go away…always and never asked for anything in return. And, though in truth in the beginning they had fought more than they loved, god how they fought, it was worth it she could never deny.

She let her legs guide her blindly to her tent, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should be worried about more important things but she couldn't force herself to think on them…the uncertainty of it all way to much…to night was the night the war would end.

At this very moment Harry was locked in battle with Voldemort, if he won white fire works would appear soon followed by no doubt a bombardment of festive colors…if he lost a red one would be fired and all camps in the area would attack simultaneously in hopes of ending what Harry could not.

They hand all done what they could as a group destroying the pieces of himself that Voldemort had hide not it was left to the wands and there users.

Before her thoughts could stray to the possibilities at the door of her tent she was met with the man she'd thought to just have left. The Blond welcomed her with open arms which she promptly ran to. Embracing each others hopes and sorrows they kisses as fire works erupted overhead.

Author's Notes: What do you all think. Hope you like it, I'm thinking about writing about what the other characters are doing while they wait for the fireworks to go off. What do you think, or should I just keep going with the Draco and Ginny thing? Well whatever you think REVIEW it, tell me I want to know!


End file.
